


Handcuffs

by kokitsune



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokitsune/pseuds/kokitsune
Summary: Amata Almodovar gifted her best friend a pair of handcuffs for their birthday as a prank but will it end up leading to more?
Relationships: Amata Almodovar/Butch DeLoria, Amata Almodovar/Female Lone Wanderer, Female Lone Wanderer/Jonas Palmer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea is born and put into motion.

When the thought first passed through Amata’s head, she couldn’t contain the bubbled laughter that escaped her from the realization of her own brilliance. Too bad it had to happen right in the middle of class…

Mr. Brotch paused his monologue and gave her the side eye. “Something funny about differential equations that you would like to share with the class, Amata?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “I’m always open to a good joke.” 

“Uh, well-” she stammered.

The teenaged girl in front of her threw a hand in the air and practically shouted, “What do you call the sudden urge to solve differential equations?” A beat of silence passed as the entire class turned to look at her. “Calcu-lust!” 

Amata couldn’t stop the ugly snort that escaped her and Mr. Brotch shook his head and chuckled. “Alright, that was pretty good but let’s try and save the jokes for after class, okay? Now, as you can see-” He turned back to the slide on the wall but Amata turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. She mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ and received a cheeky wink from her best friend in return. 

\-----------------------------------

The rest of the day passed smoothly and a plan began to form as Amata made her way to the Security Office. She noticed the doors to the Clinic wide open, as usual, and slowed her pace to take a peek. It was empty save for Jonas Palmer sitting at his tidy desk with her best friend in his lap. The two were talking quietly with their heads bent close and arms wrapped around each other. Amata smiled as they pecked each other lightly on the lips and the bright blush on their faces was almost comical. 

The pair had been (officially) dating ever since the doctor’s daughter had turned 18 much to James' exasperation and were the cutest couple Amata had ever seen. They were so innocent in front of the other residents of Vault 101 which must have been as a show of respect for James who had a tendency to openly glare whenever his daughter and Jonas made gooey eyes at each other. Amata, however, knew for a fact that the two had a pretty regular sex life. 

After all, being the daughter of a doctor and the lover of a medtech was the advantage of having an endless supply of condoms. The birds and the bees talk the girls had received from a stone eyes James had sworn them off boys for a while when they were younger but even the graphic and real film slides depicting every gory detail of the miracle of life wouldn’t prevent any potential pregnancy on it’s own so the girls had also been on contraceptives as well. 

While Amata’s best friend had waited for her and Jonas to consummate their love until they could be together openly, Amata had lost her virginity several years ago after some drunken fumbling had turned into a frenzied five minutes of embarrassingly loud moaning and thrusting. 

Amata turned away from the sweet scene she had been spying on and continued on her way. Butch DeLoria was no Jonas Palmer and Amata had had to dig deep to bury her jealousy when she compared her first time to her best friend’s which had sounded absolutely magical in comparison. The wham-bam-thankyou-ma’am attitude Butch had given her still made her ears burn with humiliation.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, she thought viciously as the object of her musings lumbered down the steps leading to the Upper Level. Icy blue eyes lifted to meet hers and, amusingly, Butch adjusted his body into a cocky swagger. “Lookin’ good, princess,” he leered. 

She rolled her eyes. “Bite me, Butch.” 

“Since you asked so nicely...” Quick as a snake he reached out to drag her close with long fingers clamped firmly around the front of her jumpsuit until they were pressed tightly together, his arms wrapped around her body and her own hands clutched tightly at his leather jacket. With a tug of her ponytail her head was tilted up and her bottom lip was given a painful nip as Butch’s other hand slid down to grab a handful of her ass. 

Her body was flooded with warmth and want at the familiar treatment. The citrusy smell of his cologne and ridiculous hair product he used surrounded her and it didn’t take much for her to remember the musky smell of sex that had filled the storage closet they’d used for their first time. Amata felt herself get wet and pulled back from Butch’s spit slicked lips to see his eyes blown wide with lust. 

She opened her mouth and it was just on the tip of her tongue to suggest they find another empty room when the scuff of a boot had them both looking up to see someone else descending the stairway. Heart in her throat, Amata yanked herself free and ran the back of her hand against her lips. 

Butch grunted, ran a hand over his still perfectly coiffed brown hair and leaned back to slouch against the metal wall behind him. After a moment’s hesitation, he shrugged his leather jacket free to tie it around his waist so the arms fell strategically over his crotch just in time for their unexpected visitor to step further down into view. 

Wally Mack stopped in his tracks. His eyes flitted from Amata with slight disdain then landed on Butch. “I’ve been looking for you, man,” he grinned. They did some ‘secret’ handshake that Amata had seen a hundred times before then clapped each other on the back like morons. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away while they were occupied but a firm hand gripped her arm to stop her in her tracks. 

“And where do you think you’re going, sweet thang?” Wally drawled as his eyes swept over her body from head to toe. “Butch and I haven’t had a chance to say hello. Have we, Butch?” 

Amata swatted his hand away. “Seems like you’ve said enough already,” she replied and took another step away. 

“How rude. You’d think the Overseer’s daughter would have more manners,” he sneered. “Maybe I outta teach you how to talk to a Tunnel Snake properly.” 

Butch puhed himself from his spot and turned to walk away. “Leave her alone, Wally. Let’s go get some grub.” 

“‘Leave her alone?!’ Butch, didn’t you hear what she said? Bitch needs to learn her place!” Ignoring his friend, Wally closed the distance between them and smirked down at her. “Let’s go find a storeroom, Amata. I’ll show you how to treat a real Tunnel Snake.” 

Her face burned at his words. Did Butch tell him?! Before she could reply Wally was yanked away from her by a furious looking Butch. “Didn’t you hear me? Let’s get the fuck out before she goes running to daddy.” His eyes, which had held so much heat before, refused to meet Amata’s. “She ain’t worth it.”

Okay. Ouch. 

She watched Butch drag his friend away with embarrassed tears burning in her eyes. Amata debated abandoning her plan which now felt even more silly than before but she’d be damned if she let Butch Butthead DeLoria ruin a perfectly good prank. She sniffed then proceeded uninterrupted up the stairs, through the Atrium and down the hall leading to the Security Office. She peeked through the window to see what she was working with and grinned at her luck. The office and holding cell near the back were empty except for a sleeping Officer Gomez at a desk in the left corner. The bed near the opposite wall was empty and the lockers she was looking for were drenched in darkness. 

Amata quietly opened the door and stepped lightly across the room to open up one of the lockers to peer inside. Several rows of shiny metal handcuffs were hung with corresponding keys behind them. She looked back over her shoulder quickly to ensure the officer was still asleep then gently maneuvered a pair free. The brunette tucked them and a pair of keys into her jumpsuit then quietly closed the locker and exited the room like she had every reason to be there. 

Adrenaline from a job well done rushed through her veins as she made her way back down to the lower levels. She peeked once more into the Clinic but Jonas was deep in conversation with James in the back office and the main room was empty. Jonas glanced up and gave her a crooked grin in acknowledgement. He tilted his head in question but Amata simply gave him a quick wave and continued on. 

Knowing her best friend, Amata didn’t stop until she entered her quarters without announcement. Every Vault resident received their own living areas once they turned 18 even though they were ‘granted’ jobs at 16 and they all had the same layout. An entertaining area and private bedroom were all they were given but they all managed to make it uniquely theirs in small ways. 

Her best friend had a dining set with white chairs, a muted brown loveseat and a multi-tiered coffee table surrounded by reupholstered auburn chairs. The room was empty of occupants, though, so she blew through the room to knock on the bedroom door. 

“Come in!” A muffled voice shouted and Amata entered with a much lighter heart. She was greeted immediately by her best friend with a brilliant smile. The girl was sitting at her study desk with an open text book and pages of line paper scattered in front of her filled with scribbled equations. “Hi!” she chirped. 

“Hi!” Amata gave the other girl a quick hug then flopped onto the unmade bed opposite the desk. 

The other girl turned back to her work with a preoccupied, “What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if we could celebrate your birthday soon. You know,” she said with a teasing grin at the ceiling. “Since you’ll be too busy with Jonas to have time for me on the day of.” The pencil scratching stopped and Amata could practically feel her friend rolling her eyes. 

“You know that’s not true.” 

“Uh huh. Sure. Anyway,” Amata stretched out her limbs with a huge yawn and pulled a soft blanket over herself. “I was thinking we could do a sleepover. Like when we were kids.” 

“We just had a sleepover last week,” her friend muttered. “But, yeah, sounds good. How about tomorrow night?” 

“Okay. Perfect.”

Amata fingered the cuffs in her pocket. Yeah, tomorrow is soon enough. She drifted off into a light doze to the sound of the doctor’s daughter scratching away in her textbook and soft cursing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amata avoids Butch and resists looking too deeply into her feelings for her childhood bully. She gives her gift to her best friend and receives a unexpected reaction.

Amata went through the next day with her head in a hundred different directions and it definitely showed. She knocked over her glass of powdered milk at breakfast then flubbed answering an easy question in class and dropped her books in the hallway. 

To top it all off, Butch had been trying his best to get her alone without much success. Amata didn’t know what the greasehead wanted but she didn’t feel bad in the slightest for foiling his attempts at conversation after their humiliating encounter the previous day. 

_ Nope,  _ she thought as she managed to slip by him in the Atrium,  _ that’s a problem for another day.  _

Thankfully she also managed to avoid her father, the Overseer of Vault 101, as she collected her bag of overnight clothes, birthday present and a bottle of vodka she’d stealthily swiped from the storeroom. Her changed, however, as she was passing by the Medbay and a hand reached out to pull her through the open doors and pushed her behind one of the dividing screens. 

She looked up automatically expecting to meet Butch’s blue eyes but met open air. Amata blinked dumbly for a moment before a warm soft hand gently tilted her chin down to meet the amused eyes of her best friend. The teenager pressed a finger to her lips with a quiet ‘shush’ and mimed for her to stay still even as she leaned slowly around the divider to peek at whatever they were hiding from. 

Amata nodded, trusting her best friend without hesitation and adjusted herself slightly against the warm body pressing against hers so she too could peer over the girl’s head. Only a few seconds passed before Butch came into view through the Medbay window. He paused for a moment as if listening for something and turned his head briefly as if to confirm he was really in an empty hallway. Amata could see his face turn toward the Medbay doors with consideration but he simply frowned and continued huffing down the hall. 

A few moments of tense silence passed before the younger girl let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Well,” she laughed, “that was close!” 

“Too close! Thank you!” The Overseer’s daughter stepped away from her friend’s warm body and pulled the hands she had absently clasped onto the girls shoulders away to cross awkwardly across her chest. “Was it that obvious I was hiding from him?”

“Oh, please, I thought you were going to break your neck with how fast you ran out of class earlier. Is everything alright?” 

Amata bit her lip at the genuine concern in the other girl’s voice and face and felt like day old Insta Mash for not telling her everything, but how could she explain having sex with someone they both hated? Someone who had relentlessly picked on them their entire lives? 

Someone who made Amata’s blood rush every time she thought of their illicit trysts in storage rooms, empty classrooms and, on one memorable occasion, in the cafeteria? 

Familiar fingers gripped firmly onto Amata’s biceps and brought the girl back to the present. “If he’s bothering you just say the word and I’ll bring out my old baseball bat.” 

Amata gave a startled laugh at that and dragged her friend into a tight hug. She pressed a kiss to her hair and sighed as she relaxed into her comforting warmth. “I thought your dad burned that bat. You were a  _ terrible _ hitter,” she teased. 

She could practically feel the girl pull a pouting face. “Dad said I could’ve been an MVP with a little more practice,” she grumbled. 

“I’m not too bad of a shot though if there’s an open invitation,” a familiar voice chirped. Both girls loosened their hold to turn toward Jonas who sat scrawling away in a file folder at a nearby desk. “And my disciplinary file is considerably shorter.” 

Amata expected the other girl to pull away entirely to greet her boyfriend but was pleasantly surprised when she simply slid an arm around Amata’s waist and tugged her closer, head falling to lay against Amata’s cheek comfortably. 

Amata turned her mouth to fake whisper, “Your boyfriend is surprisingly blood thirsty.” 

“Mmm. You should see what he can do with-” 

“And that’s  _ quite  _ enough of that,” James drawled as he emerged from his office. “Don’t you two have a sleepover to get to?” 

“Yes,  _ dad _ , but first-” The arm around Amata’s waist disappeared and the younger girl shimmed a few feet away. “Birthday gift!” She triumphantly held up a familiar box wrapped in familiar paper and,  _ oh, shit!  _ Amata patted at her pockets but somehow the little minx had lifted the present straight from her jumpsuit. 

She looked frantically from an amused looking James to a curious Jonas and finally on to her thief of a best friend who was already reaching to tug at one end of the bow. “Nope!” she shouted and practically tackled the girl to the ground to swipe back the gift. She shoved it beneath the front of her Vault suit and scrambled back to her feet, arms wrapped protectively around her prize. 

The soon to be 19 year old still on the floor simply cackled in delight and Amata ignored the men’s intrigued gazes as her best friend brought herself back under control. 

“Goodness!” she gasped. “What is it, Mata? What’s so bad that you can’t show me in front of my own dad?!” 

“Oh for the love of-” James groaned into his hands then yanked his daughter from the floor to push both girls toward the exit. “I don’t want to know and I don’t want to see either of you until tomorrow. Get out of here and let us live in peaceful ignorance.” 

“Actually,” Jonas piped up. “I wouldn’t mind finding-” 

“Jonas, I swear that if you finish that sentence, you’ll be on floor scrubbing duty until you retire,” the doctor barked then unceremoniously shoved the two teenagers out the Medbay doors and turned the lock behind them. 

“I’m never going to be able to look either of them in the face ever again.” Amata decided aloud. “Ever.” 

A giggle met her ears and a hand slipped into Amata’s to tug her into motion. 

“Come on, ‘Mata. I’ve got a birthday to celebrate!” 

And celebrate they did. 

They both took a leisurely shower before changing into comfortably soft pajamas and cracked open the bottle of vodka almost immediately on their return to the birthday girl’s residence. The bottle of imitation cranberry juice they shared as a chaser stained their lips red and both bottles were a quarter of the way empty before Amata could be convinced to relinquish her hold on the gift she had been protecting. 

Amata grinned and grabbed the present to press it into the birthday girl’s hands. She sat back on her butt with her legs crossed, hands resting on her knees with a lopsided grin on her face and ready for her friend’s reaction. 

The elegantly wrapped box rattled as she gave it a quick shake before loosening the ribbon to get at the shiny paper beneath it. Amata watched with some amusement as her friend impatiently ripped at the tape and paper. The plain white gift box gave no clues to what was inside and Amata could feel her heart try to free itself from her chest as the other girl gleefully lifted off the lid then stared blankly at what lay beneath it. 

With careful fingers, the handcuffs were removed and held in slightly shaking fingers. Whatever quippy words Amata might have said died as soon as the other teenager turned to face her and the expression on her face was nothing like Amata expected. Amata had anticipated the pretty flush on her friend’s face but more so from embarrassment than the sheer  _ arousal _ she presented with her pupils blown wide and a sinful little smile on her lips. 

Amata gulped as her friend moved on her hands and knees to crawl closer, unable to look away from the scantily clad teen that didn’t stop until she made herself at home in Amata’s lap. Knees on either side of her, keeping her in place, Amata placed her hands on the girl’s hips and tried to ignore the heat of the other girl’s crotch so close to her own which wasn’t as hard as it might have been since she was literally eye level with a pair of familiar breasts.

“Wha-”

“ _ Amata, _ ” the girl giggled. “You little vixen! What did you have to do to get your hands on these? Did Jonas put you up to this?” 

“Uh-” God, when did thinking turn into such a hardship? “No. It was my idea. It’s supposed to be-” 

Another giggle interrupted her which Amata wasn’t even mad about because the girl in her lap licked her lips and looped her arms loosely around Amata’s neck. Then her brain shut down as those wet lips descended down onto her own in the hottest kiss of her life. 

It was  _ nothing _ like kissing Butch who was usually a little rough and fast. Her best friend obviously liked to take her time as she demonstrated by coaxing Amata’s lips open to lick gently into her mouth. Their tongues met and a thrill shot down Amata’s spine that went straight to her pussy as she tasted the sweetness of the cupcake they had shared earlier along with the bitterness of the vodka. 

Amata was the first to pull away to take a much needed breath and  _ oh, God,… _ The panic she felt must’ve shown on her face because the dopey smile on her friend’s face melted into a concerned frown. A hand reached up to press a wayward piece of hair back behind Amata’s ear. 

“Amata, baby, what’s wrong?” 

“Baby?” she croaked. “I don’t- What’s happening?” 

Wide eyes searched Amata’s face and whatever the girl found must not have been great because the hot warmth in her lap disappeared in a flash. Without thinking, Amata reached out to grasp the other girl’s hand, already missing her weight and hating the sudden distance between them. 

“Amata,” she whispered. “Why did you give this to me?” 

“It was a prank. It was just-” 

Tear filled eyes turned to meet Amata’s and she was gutted at the hurt on her face. “A prank?!” she cried as she yanked her hand free. “You wanted to use my feelings as a prank?!” 

Amata scrambled to her feet and lunged forward to grasp at her friend’s shoulders. “Feelings?” she gasped. “I don’t- what are you saying?” 

“I’m in love with you! I thought-” she sniffled, “I thought that you were finally doing something about it.” 

_ Love? _

Amata’s mind buzzed as a hundred different thoughts filled her head at once. Of  _ course _ she loved her best friend, the kind hearted girl that had grown into an even more wonderful woman and she would be lying if she couldn’t admit to have imagined herself holding her hand or kissing her cheek as she had seen Jonas do every day, at least once a day. 

They had few secrets between each other except for, apparently, the two incredibly important ones. They  _ loved  _ each other but what little hope Amata held had been dashed as she had seen the other two grow closer over the years and, in the end, Jonas had been chosen while Amata had to mend her broken heart alone. 

Butch had helped make her feel desirable, had made her feel wanted in a way that was only theirs even though it was in secret. Is that what she wanted now? Because it felt like she was on the precipice of taking a step without knowing if it was down a road that would ultimately lead to heartbreak or getting what she craved at the expense of another’s happiness. 

“But Jonas.” Amata mumbled. “What about Jonas…” 

They hadn’t looked away from each other once so it was easy to believe the truth as the other girl said, “He knows. He’s always known.” And how could Amata respond other than to pull the other teen into another kiss? They both moaned into it as their lips smacked and their tongues met in a pleasurable dance neither were familiar with but were more than ready to learn the steps to. 

Amata’s hands travelled from the middle of the other girl’s back, down to roam over the curve of her butt to pull her closer as her tongue delved deeper into her mouth. Nimble fingers pulled at Amata’s shirt and shorts until she was dressed only in a pair of panties and thick socks. Amata broke their kiss to suck at her friend’s exposed throat once before shedding her of her sleep tank and pants. 

Both teenagers looked at each other with hungry eyes eager to devour every inch of bare skin that each girl had seen before but now they were both able to admire every curve and dip freely. 

Amata had known that the doctor’s daughter was beautiful, but her mouth and fingers ached to explore every inch of their body until she could memorize every scar or blemish by heart. The only bit of skin hidden from view was by a scrap of cloth that already had a spot of wetness at the apex of her thighs. Without thought, Amata reached out to run a finger over the wet spot on the girl’s panties. 

Her best friend shuddered and moaned at the contact before shuffling a tiny bit closer to rub her pussy against Amata’s finger again and again. 

“Amata,” she moaned.

“Like this?” Amata rubbed a little harder, using her entire palm and groaned as the other girl gasped. Between more soft touches and kisses the girls stumbled their way to the lone bed against the wall. Amata gently pushed the other girl down and took another moment to admire the sight below her. 

Cheeks bright with color, full breasts and nipples peaked from the cold that were just begging to be sucked. Amata stepped closer and ran her hands over the curve of her lover’s soft stomach and hips until her fingers caught on the band of her panties. She tugged them gently down arousingly thick thighs then over delicate feet before tossing them away so she could climb onto the bed herself to admire the glistening cunt nestled beneath a thatch of short haired curls in front of her. 

“Amata,” the birthday girl whimpered then gasped as Amata reached out to explore her folds with warm fingers. Amata gently pulled the puffy lips apart, eyes focused on a string of wetness that connected them before sliding her thumb through it and up to the glistening bundle of nerves that made her friend moan wantonly. 

She wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds, Amata realized, she never wanted them to stop. 

She rubbed gently at her lover’s clit until the girl was positively squirming then used her other hand to insert a finger into the girl’s drenched hole. Like a mantra, Amata’s name spilled from her lips as another finger was added and curved up as if in search of something that Amata was more familiar at finding within her own body. 

“Come on, sweetie,” Amata cooed. “I wanna hear you cum for me.” The moans Amata coaxed from the other girl had her confidence and lust soaring. She continued to tease her clit and pump her fingers into the pussy in front of her. Every filthy want spilled from Amata’s lips as she took in the lovely squirming mess before her. “I bet you cum so pretty for Jonas, don’t you? I wanna see it for myself. Touch your breasts for me. Touch yourself, baby.” 

The beautiful girl beneath her acted without hesitation, releasing the grip she had on the sheets to run her hands over the swell of her own breasts and pinch lightly at her nipples. Amata let out a ragged breath as she watched and rubbed her legs together to get some friction on her own aching cunt. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to touch herself. She removed her soaked fingers from the other girl’s cunt to shove them down her own panty covered pussy and rubbed both slicked digits over her clit. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” she moaned, shutting her eyes as she reached down to shove her fingers inside her own hole and felt their pussy juices mixing. The bed moved and the hand that had still been playing with the other girl’s sex was suddenly empty. Amata opened her eyes and released an unsexy squawk as firm hands pushed at her until she tumbled awkwardly onto her back. 

“My turn,” she heard and peered over her own naked breasts to see a head lower between her legs. The fabric of her panties were pushed aside and suddenly a warm, wet tongue poked into her moist hole. 

“ _ Holy shit! _ ” Her legs attempted to snap closed but strong hands held her open. The fabric of her panties fell back into place but that didn’t deter the girl from pressing her tongue against it to taste the wetness that had collected. 

“You taste so good,” she muttered. “I used to imagine how you would taste. Guess I won’t have to wonder anymore.” Amused eyes met Amata’s for a moment then wandered down as the almost 19 year old reached down to remove the offending scrap of panties then absolutely  _ devoured _ Amata’s cunt with her mouth and tongue. 

Amata cursed some more, swore she saw fucking stars with every passing swipe of tongue against her pulsing clit and dip into her wet folds. A wet hand reached up to fiddle with one of her nipples, the smell of her own musk making Amata moan and hike her legs up so her lover had more room suck and lick at. With a wet smack of her lips, her lover adjusted herself until she was on her elbows and knees with her ass in the air. 

Amata’s stomach clenched as the desperate need to cum filled her, the entire filthy situation hitting her at once because she wasn’t just being eaten out by her best friend but by someone who was also having sex with someone she had once refered to as her soul mate. 

_ Jonas… _

Amata couldn’t say that she felt the same level of attraction to the older man like her best friend did but between one blink and the next Amata imagined the medtech standing behind the girl currently sucking at her clit. Jonas had a large cock, Amata knew from her friend’s not so humble bragging, and she could picture it perfectly sinking into the other girl’s pussy as she continued to service Amata’s leaking hole. 

He would be brutal, Amata thought faintly, he’d drill himself into her best friend until she was a deliriou mess and just before he filled her with his cum Jonas would look at Amata and make sure she knew  _ exactly _ who her lover belonged to. 

It was all Amata needed to tumble over the edge of her climax with a guttural cry. She gripped at the pillow beneath her head and writhed on the tongue lapping at her quivering pussy until she went limp limbed against the bed. Thoroughly dazed, Amata reached down to rub a hand over the head between her thighs and let loose a slightly hysterical giggle as the other girl climbed over her body to perch on her hips. 

“Gonna leave me high and dry, ‘Mata?” She teased, running her hands over her own body before tweaking at her nipples. Her mouth dropped open with a soft sigh as Amata ran her thumb over the girl’s clit. 

“You don’t feel so dry to me, sweetie,” Amata remarked, still slightly dazed from her own orgasm. A moan left the younger girl’s lips as she rubbed her pussy against the soft swell of Amata’s belly again and again, leaving behind a stripe of her musky fluids. It was when the birthday girl ran her hands through her own hair that Amata became aware of the fact that they still hadn’t used the shiny cuffs Amata had given her as a gift which was simply unacceptable. 

Amata shimmied herself up until her best friend toppled back then slid herself free to put her feet on the metal flooring. She ignored the half shout of her name as she searched beneath the strewn about clothing to locate the metal cuffs. Prize in one hand, Amata climbed back onto the bed and crowded the other girl back against the harsh,metal walls of Vault 101. 

“Sweetheart,” she murmured. “You still need to try on your gift…” Amata snapped out to secure her wrist then maneuvered her prey until both wrists were trapped behind their back. 

A flushed face with wide eyes glanced back at Amata and she couldn’t deny the feeling of absolute power that came with having someone she had known for years trust her in such a vulnerable state. Was this how her father felt with every rule and decree he put into motion, she wondered. If so, then she couldn’t blame him very much and she pondered how much farther the apple really fell from the tree…

“Baby, please,” the broken plea broke Amata from her thoughts and back to the present which consisted of a very horny teenager at her mercy and ready to cum. 

Amata fell back onto the mattress and motioned for the other girl to mount her once more only this time she pulled her hips close enough so she could position her mouth right up against her best friend’s dripping pussy. As her tongue slurped around her lover’s clit and pussy, Amata ran her hands up the smooth skin of the girl’s back until she met the stainless steel of the handcuff chains. She yanked down on it and watched as the body above her bowed back and shouted in ecstasy, hard tipped nipples pointing toward the ceiling. 

It didn’t take long for Amata’s newly found lover to unravel completely. Only a few pointed tongue thrusts and swipes against her engorged clit had the younger girl cumming with a wail. After a few more mindless thrusts, she slumped back like a limp noodle with harsh puffs of air escaping her throat. Amata ran a hand down the girl’s sweaty side and took a second to admire the freshly fucked girl on top of her. 

Her hair was a mess and a bright blush stained her cheeks. Her lips were plumped and shiny from being bitten and put to use which had Amata’s own lips spread into a smile. Seeing the smug look on Amata’s face, the doctor’s daughter rolled her own eyes and squeezed her thighs together around the body beneath her. 

“You look like the cat that caught the canary.” 

“Mmm,” Amata pinched her side lightly. “More like that cat that got the cream.” 

The other girl huffed in amusement then shimmied down until she could flop over onto the other side of the slightly cramped bed. “Ha ha,” she muttered into a pillow. “Well, feel like freeing me? It would make cuddling a bit easier…” 

Amata got to her feet to search for the cuff keys amongst the chaos on the floor. She found them near the dropped gift box and unlocked the steel cuffs to reveal a series of red lines around both of the teen’s wrists. Amata brushed her fingers across them lightly then pressed her lips to each wrist before pulling a thick blanket over their naked bodies. 

The younger girl twisted until she was face to face with Amata. She slid a leg between her thighs and wrapped an arm around her waist to snuggle close, as if an inch of distance between them was unthinkable and Amata felt the blood rush to her face at the intimacy of it. Sure they had touched and tasted each other in ways that still made Amata’s head reel, but the easy way they held each other felt  _ more _ than what they had already done. 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this,” Amata whispered. 

“Mmm, later.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Amata tightened her grip. “Later.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas notes his lover's new behavior after her sleepover with Amata and reflects on past circumstances.

Jonas knew that something had changed between his sweetheart and Amata almost immediately. Ever since their sleep over both girls were inseparable and their usual affectionate touches had a more... intimate undertone. 

They had held hands before but now Amata’s thumb would brush pointedly against the other girl’s hand. Their hugs were more frequent and longer with each girl pulling the other close enough to run a hand down the other’s back before pulling away with a flirty wink or chaste kiss on the cheek. Heck, Amata had unabashedly _spanked_ his lover on her jumpsuit covered ass right in the middle of the medbay!

Even James had commented on their unusually close behavior but Jonas would rather accept medical care from Andy, Vault 101’s Mister Handy robot, than gossip with James about his daughter’s possible second lover. 

The thing is, Jonas knew about his girlfriend’s crush on the Overseer’s daughter. Heck, there had been an actual betting pool as to _when_ the two would get together but then, after an emotional day of G.O.A.T testing, Jonas had been knocked out of his lab coat when the forbidden object of his desire had cornered him in an empty cafeteria and confessed her love for him. 

Jonas sighed fondly as he recalled how absolutely adorable she had looked with her hands yanking nervously at the sleeves of her uniform and the way her face had flushed red as she laid her heart out in the open. He hadn’t been able to get any words out after she had concluded her rambling but Jonas had always been hapless with words so he’d only paused a moment before sweeping the young girl into his arms and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“I love you too,” he had whispered as he grasped her even closer. 

Jonas had cried himself to sleep that night because as much and as often as he would tell her that he loved her, he knew that they would never truly be able to be together forever like she wanted. They would never marry, have children or grow old together because he had promised himself to something else years before any inkling of a possible romance would pass through this head for the doctor’s daughter. 

James had been furious with him when he found out. 

The two had been careful in front of the ever watchful eyes of Vault 101. They met in dark corners or empty rooms and never touched without cause but it would ultimately be bad luck that the two had been found out. 

They had been doing some heavy petting. The then 17 year old had been perched on one of the storage containers in the reactor level while Jonas explored the familiar territory of her mouth with his tongue. She had pulled away from his mouth with a moan then attempted to push Jonas’ lab coat down his shoulders with fumbling hands. 

“Please! Jonas, I want you,” she whimpered. He’d sucked in a ragged breath as his head fought with his libido to keep control. It wasn’t the first time they had gotten carried away but it got harder each time to remember exactly why he couldn’t take what he wanted, what _she_ wanted. As if seeing his resolve tighten, the young girl pressed her lips to his cheek then mewled, “I _need_ you!” 

He rutted against her, his erection pressed against the heavenly heat between her thighs as if to reassure her that he would love nothing more than to do as she pleaded but the one brain cell in his head whispered everything he needed to regain control. 

_She’s too young._

_James will kill you._

**_You don’t deserve her!_ **

As ashamed as he was to admit it, it was the last voice that had Jonas pulling away a step or two to catch his breath. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “We can’t.” 

It was her small sob that had him pulling her closer once again. He ran a hand over her hair and down to her back as he shushed her while she cried into his shoulder. A few tears of his own slid down his cheeks even as he pressed soft kisses across her face. 

Minutes passed as they comforted each other. Once the tears stopped, Jonas’ sweetheart whispered, “Why?” 

He pulled away slightly, making sure his hands gripped his girlfriend’s wrists then pressed a kiss to each pulse point. “Because you deserve more than a frenzied roll in the Reactor Level,” Jonas said strongly. “You deserve to be lavished in bed with your every desire filled and surpassed and, I’m sorry, but that won’t happen _here_.” 

The medtech wrapped his arms around her. “Vault regulations demand that both parties be over the age of 18 for sexual intercourse,” he recited. The teen groaned and he knew she was pouting by the way she nuzzled defiantly closer into his arms. “I won’t disrespect you or your father by violating that.” 

Because as much of a rule breaker as Jonas already was in regards to his unapproved Project Purifier research with James, Jonas respected his mentor and the girl in his arm’s too much to cross that particular line. He said as much to her, minus the Project Purity bit, then smacked a quick kiss against her mouth in an attempt to cut off whatever wacky reasonings she could come up with to tempt him away from his standing. 

A moment later, however, a scuffing of boots on stairs had Jonas pulling away from her to stare wide eyed at the Reactor Level entrance. 

“You need to hide!” he whispered frantically then scooped the confused girl into his arms to dump her unceremoniously around the corner and behind a storage unit. Jonas barely had time to round the corner and he didn’t have time to straighten his lab coat before a shadowed figure entered the room and met his eyes straight on. 

_Oh, crud._

James stood just inside the room and Jonas had never felt more terrified in his life. 

_We didn’t close the door,_ was all he could think. _How did we not close the door?!_

Silence stretched on for an uncomfortable few seconds before the medtech found his voice. 

“Hey, there!” he said and even he could hear the slightly hysterical note in his voice. “W-What’s good?” 

“What’s good?” James repeated as if his lab assistant had gone brain dead and, honestly, Jonas kinda wished he had. He shoved his hands into his disheveled lab coat in an effort to not run them across his hair like he desperately wanted and tried to look calm. 

“Sure, Doc, not everyday I see you in here.” 

“Oh? Are you in here everyday?” James inquired with a dangerous lilt to his voice. 

“No! Not at all. Just- I mean-” Jonas took a deep breath to try to calm himself and maybe buy himself a bit of time. “Can I help you find anything?” A moment passed before James deliberately dragged his gaze from Jonas’ toward the very storage unit James’ daughter was hiding behind. 

“No, I think not.” James drawled. “However, I would like to speak with you soon.” He made a show of glancing at the Pip-Boy on his arm. “Within the next 10 minutes. In my office.” He didn’t wait for a reply, simply whirled around and stomped out of the room with a flick of his white coat. James left the room’s door open in his wake. 

Jonas waited until he heard the doors at the top of the stairs slam shut before he let out a breath. A warm hand slid into his right but when he turned to face his sweetheart, the girl was staring steadfastly toward the still open doorway. 

“Do you think he suspects?” she wondered aloud. 

_Definitely._

He gave her hand a soft squeeze. “No way,” he lied and, in the grand scheme of things, it wouldn’t be the worst lie he told her. 

\------------------------------------

Nine minutes later, Jonas stood within the proverbial lion’s den. James stood stoically next to his work desk, shoulders back and arms free at his side. His hair was slicked back as usual but his eyes glittered with a ferciness that Jonas had only seen directed at the Overseer Alphonse Almodovar and he knew at once that he wasn’t facing his friend but the aggressively protective father of the girl he loved.

_Lord, help me!_

Jonas had worked tirelessly to wipe the very volatile conversation he had with his mentor which worked to a point thanks to the whiskey the older man had insisted they have and poured generously throughout the night. James had been brutal with his reasoning as to why the two wouldn’t work and how Jonas’ ultimate betrayal would eviscerate the girl he would leave behind. 

All Jonas could see, however, was the self hatred James felt with needing assurance that Jonas would still accompany him to the surface warring with the need to see his daughter happy. 

Seeing his lover now, however, and knowing that she had the protection of the future Overseer on her side, Jonas felt the fist around his heart lessen. Amata would protect and love her when he couldn’t. _Wouldn’t…_

When he chose his future several years ago that didn’t include her and Jonas would regret that decision every day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added another chapter to the count because I want to expand more on Jonas' POV and include some smut with Jonas to tie everything up with a more pleasant ending.


End file.
